


Intimidation

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i didn't touch anything," daniel chimes in quickly, reading jack's mind as usual. "not this time, at least."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimidation

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "oh my god, did you just intimidate that volcano into not erupting?"

Someday, Jack thinks, he's going to take the entire climate department out and shoot them. He's lost count of how many times they've arrived on a planet during a rainstorm (with no rain gear, natch), or a snowstorm, or during an "unseasonable warm period" when it was 110° in the shade. Daniel may revel in the dry heat, but Jack starts to melt a little if it gets about 80°.

But they've really outdone themselves this time. "What do you mean, seismic activity?" he asks Carter. The doohickey she's holding is beeping unhappily.

"It started about three hours after we came through the 'gate," she says, frowning at the device. "Around the same time you and Daniel went to check out the temple."

"I didn't touch anything," Daniel chimes in quickly, reading Jack's mind as usual. "Not this time, at least."

"It seems to be completely natural," Carter says, shaking her head. "The mountain range is on a tectonic hotspot. Soil samples indicate pretty frequent volcanic eruptions."

"Did we know this coming in?" Jack asks, but he vaguely remembers something about it at the briefing—as well as an assurance that there was plenty of time before the next eruption.

Daniel and Carter are nodding. "It was in the report," Teal'c adds unhelpfully. Jack adds them all to his mental Kill List. Especially Daniel, whose grin all but broadcasts that he knows exactly what Jack was doing last night instead of reading that report.

He _should_; he was there.

"Do we have time to get back to the 'gate?" Jack asks.

"It'll be a close thing," Carter says, "The 'gate is in a secure location, and so are we, but—" He ignores the technobabble. The mountain had been languidly belching smoke when they'd arrived, but now the clouds were starting to blot out the binary suns, and he could feel slight tremors in the ground. "Basically, there's going to be lava between us and the 'gate in a matter of hours. It might be safer for us to just stay here and wait it out."

"And how long would that take?"

"The eruption itself shouldn't take long," Carter says. "But it could take a few days for the lava to cool enough for us to cross."

"No way in hell," Jack says, glaring up at the not-distant-enough volcano. "I have a date tonight." He grins at Carter's incredulous look and Teal'c's raised eyebrow. "Just like a normal person. Dinner and a movie." Well, probably the first half of an Indiana Jones movie—until Daniel's ranting gets to be too much to resist—and then leftover pizza once they've worn themselves out in bed. But that would be telling. "I am not spending an extra minute out here."

"Um, guys?" Daniel asks, interrupting Jack's usual rant to Carter about getting a life. "Is it just me, or has the ground stopped rumbling?"

"Indeed, it has," Teal'c says. Carter stares at her instruments quizzically. The mountain has even stopped smoking.

"Oh my God," Daniel says, starting to laugh. "Did you just intimidate that volcano into not erupting?"

"Certainly seems like it," Jack says, grinning. "Let's just get out of here."

This, Jack thinks as they're running for the 'gate, is going to make for an interesting mission report.


End file.
